


Dumping Ground

by OneTooManyAddictions



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 20:53:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16182986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneTooManyAddictions/pseuds/OneTooManyAddictions
Summary: A place to drop my JayTim shots. Enjoy!





	1. Angst no one asked for

He stood on the step of Gotham University watching the scene across the street unfolding. His eyes stuck on the smaller of the males that was talking. He couldn’t make out what was being said but the smile he saw told him it was less painful than the conversations they had shared in the past. He should feel happy that the male was seemingly happy but it stung in a way he wasn’t ready to deal with.

He should have headed inside already but he didn’t want to tear his gaze away from the two men. He couldn’t help that he wanted to soak up every moment he was allowed to look at Tim. He didn’t see him often anymore since their break up, the break up that was so bad they went out of their way to avoid each other. It hadn’t always been bad but the last few months they hadn’t seemed to be able to be in the same room without a fight breaking out over seemingly anything.

Now, every Tuesday, like clockwork Jason witnessed Tim’s new boyfriend drop him off at school. He got to see the smile on Tim’s face that he missed so much. He got to see Tim push up on his tiptoes to kiss his new boyfriend, he used to do that to kiss Jason. Sometimes he got to hear Tim’s tinkering laugh that Tim hated so much but Jason had loved it; whenever that laugh came out the younger male would get so embarrassed and hide his face but now he threw his head back and laughed like he didn’t have a care in the world.

So much had changed in just a few weeks. So much was better for Tim. He should be happy.

He was happy for Tim.

He just wished he could be happy for himself.

He needed to stop standing in place, figuratively and literally. He needed to move forward like Tim had.


	2. Make That Bird Sing

His replacement was spread out wide. His thighs spread as far as they would go with his ass on display. Pleading pants escaping the boy's lips between the begging mumbles, eyes hidden behind the domino. 

"I always wondered what it'd be like to fuck Robin. When I was wearing that uniform people always took whatever they wanted. Now it's my turn."

The new Robin shuddered at his voice. This one was so eager for his cock. He wondered how many others had made him theirs. How many others before him. He'd been told that this one had a thing for him even back when he was the one wearing the Robin colors.

"You're mine now baby bird." He growled as he pushed his cock into the stretched hole and took the bird as many ways as he wished.


End file.
